Meathead
Meathead is a streamlined Grossery who runs the Cliffstone Centre Quarry. Personality Meathead is the tough, no-nonsense streamliner in charge of Cliffstone Centre Quarry, Tytoonia's largest and most active quarry. He's a bit more blunt and gruff compared to the other characters, and does prefer industrial work over leisurely jobs like passengers or tours, but no matter what job he has, he always ensures he does it to the best of his ability and is more than happy to help another character in need! Don't let his name or streamlining fool you though; he's one of the slower of the Tytoonian characters! But when you think things through like Meathead does, slower can be better! Technical Details Basis Meathead is based on a submarine sandwich. It is the name given in the United States to a type of sandwich that consists of a length of bread or roll split crosswise and filled with a variety of meats, cheeses, vegetables, and condiments. The sandwich has no standardized name, with over a dozen variations used around the world. Larger submarine sandwiches, particularly those that are longer in length or overstuffed with greater quantities of ingredients than usual, are sometimes called battleship sandwiches, flattop sandwiches or destroyer sandwiches. 64EB1E13-D73E-4141-A780-50566811951A.jpeg|Meathead’s basis Livery Meathead is painted tan, with his eyes placed on his top bun. He has slimy lettuce stuck to his mouth, with meat and cheese, and three pieces of tomato at the bottom of his mouth. His top bun is splattered with sauce. Appearances Main Series *'Season 1' - Jackalyn's Mail Run (cameo), Cheeky Chocolate the Building Shopkin (cameo) and Maliah the Harbour Human (cameo) Trivia *Meathead is similar to Barf Bagette, a Trashie from Series 4 of the Trash Pack. *In the webseries, he is given the name Meathead, and lacks the yellow eyes. His name is sometimes parsed as Meat Head. He is voiced by Spike Spencer. *Despite being Ricardo's best friend, he has the tendency to not be the best towards him, while vise versa can happen as well. *His figure, static art, and webseries design make him as a nondescript meat sandwich. However, his introduction video makes him a meatball sub. Meanwhile, his action figure makes him a roast beef sub. *The song used in his introduction video is a parody of the Big Mac jingle. *His static art and webseries design comes in a bread color that none of his figures have. *According to the webseries, he dislikes kiwi-flavored juice. *He is the first Grossery to have had an ancestor shown. *His model in The Grossery Game places his eyes on his front, rather than his top. *According to Get Well Spewn (Part 2), his granny is a double-decker BLT sandwich. *According to Lifestyles of The Rich & Famous (Part 2), he was born into wealth, as he knows how to act the classy part. This is supported by the fact his ancestor was wealthy as well. *Ricardo refers to him as his "footlong friend" as a nickname most of the time. Category:Characters